lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.04 Alle hassen Hugo/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Traum Eine Schallplatte dreht sich auf dem Plattenspieler, langsam setzt sich die Nadel in Position und sinkt auf die Schallplatte herab. Im selben Moment, als die Musik erklingt, sehen wir Hurley. Er steht mitten in der Vorratskammer, die Augen weit in ungläubigem Staunen über all das Essen rings um ihn herum. Langsam geht er zwischen den Regalen entlang, bleibt vor einer Packung Schokoriegel stehen, nimmt einen heraus und wickelt vorsichtig das Papier ab, bevor er fast andächtig hineinbeißt und genüsslich das Gesicht verzieht. Der nächste Biss in den Riegel ist hungriger und heftiger. Als nächstes schnappt er sich eine Kartoffelchipstüte vom Regal und reißt sie auf, greift hinein und stopft sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund. Dann hat er eine Frühstücksflockenpackung in der Hand, beugt den Kopf zurück und schüttet sich die Flocken in den Mund, gleich danach eine Packung Milch, so hastig, daß die Milch ihm an den Mundwinkeln herabläuft. Als nächstes öffnet er einen Karton, in dem sich ein ganzer Teller mit einem vollständigen Mittagessen befindet, inklusive Mohrrüben, Kartoffelbrei und einem Steak, in das er gierig hineinbeißt. Und schließlich beendet er den Festschmaus mit einer großen Schüssel Eiscreme. Da klingt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm auf. Gleichzeitig bricht die Musik abrupt ab. Stimme: Hallo, Hurley. Hurley erschrickt und fährt herum. Da steht Jin in der Tür. Hurley: Jin, du bist wieder da. Jin: Ja, bin ich. Hurley ist völlig durcheinander. Hurley: Alter, du verstehst mich ja. Jin: Nein. Du verstehst mich. Und plötzlich spricht Hurley in der Tat Koreanisch, seine Worte sind untertitelt. Hurley: [Koreanisch mit Untertitel] Wirklich? Er steht auf. Plötzlich steht direkt neben Hurley ein Mann als gelbes Hühnermaskottchen verkleidet. Seine Augen klappern hörbar. Hurley: [untertitelt] Was macht der hier? Das vertraute Geräusch des klickenden Timers klingt auf. Es ertönt im selben Takt wie das Maskottchen mit seinen Augen klappert. Jin: Es wird sich alles ändern. Hurley: [untertitelt] Was? Jin: Es wird sich alles ändern. Ich wünsche dir einen cluckedycluckcluck Tag, Hugo. Plötzlich sagt das Maskottchen Hurleys Namen, klingt aber wie Kate. Inselabschnitt Kate: Hurley. Und Hurley wacht auf. Sein Kopf ist auf seine auf dem Computertisch verschränkten Arme gesunken. Der Timer zeigt warnend 003:44 an. Der Alarm schrillt bereits ohrenbetäubend durch die Untergrundstation. Kate: Bist du eingeschlafen? Hurley: Nein, ich hab nur... kurz meine Augen ausgeruht. Kate: [Zeigt auf einen Zettel, der an den Computerbildschirm geklebt ist] Die Zahlen steh'n auf dem Zettel. Hurley: Ja, an die werd ich mich immer erinnern. Er fängt an, die Zahlen in den Computer einzugeben. Kate: Locke ist zum Strand gegangen. Ich übernehm die nächste Schicht. Hurley: Wunderbar. Kate: Jack hat mir erzählt, worum du dich kümmerst. Wenigstens haben wir wieder Jobs, oder? Hurley: [trocken] Halleluja. Er drückt auf „execute“ und der Timer springt zurück auf 108:00. Irgendwo im Dschungel. Vögel schreien, Frösche quaken. Tief unten im abgedeckten Erdloch warten Sawyer, Michael und Jin. Sie sind alle erschöpft. Sawyer sitzt am Boden, den Rücken an die erdige Wand gelehnt, und hält sich die Schulter. Michael sitzt ebenfalls. Nur Jin steht aufrecht und sieht angestrengt nach oben zu dem hölzernen Gitter. Sawyer: Ist das Leben nicht großartig? Was würd ich für ein Schluck Wasser geben.. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch, sieht immer noch nach oben und deutet Sawyer an, ihm noch einmal da hinaufzuhelfen. Sawyer: Auf keinen Fall. Keine Menschenpyramide mehr. Vergiss es. Michael steht plötzlich auf, sieht ebenfalls nach oben und fängt an zu rufen. Michael: Hey. Hey! Hey, lasst uns hier raus! Hey! Sawyer: Hör auf! Michael: Hey! Sawyer: Entspann dich! Michael: Jede Minute, die ich hier unten verschwende, ist mein Sohn allein irgendwo da draußen. Sawyer: Dann werd ich es nochmal zusammenfassen für dich. Im Moment überlegen Rambolina und ihre Kumpel, was sie mit uns anstellen sollen, und bis sich ihre verblödeten Köpfe darüber nicht im Klaren sind, können wir nichts tun. Jin sagt wieder etwas und deutet auf Sawyers Schulter. Die Wunde sieht schlimm aus, entzündet und blutverkrustet. Sawyer sieht ebenfalls darauf herunter und knurrt grimmig. Sawyer: Ja. Vielleicht pinkelst du mal drauf. Jin starrt ihn nur ahnungslos an. Plötzlich wird das Gitter vom Loch gehoben und ein Seil heruntergelassen. Die Männer fahren erschrocken herum. Oben am Rand des Lochs erscheint der schwarze Anführer, Mr. Eko. Er deutet auf das Seil und dann auf Jin. Mr. Eko: Nimm das Seil. Bitte. Sawyer: Tu das nicht. Ana-Lucia: [Taucht mit der Waffe in der Hand auf] Kletter am Seil hoch, oder ich erschieße deinen Freund. Sawyer starrt sie wütend an, doch Jin geht zum Seil, hält sich daran fest und lässt sich hochziehen. Ana-Lucia: [Zu Michael] Jetzt du! Sawyer: Tu es nicht. Sie blufft nur. Sie hat nur noch die Kugel in der Kammer. Die wird sie nicht vergeuden... Da trifft ihn ein Stein hart am Schädel und Sawyer stürzt zu Boden. Er hält sich den Kopf und fährt wütend zu Ana-Lucia herum. Sawyer: Au, aah, Drecksschlampe! Au... Gott... Ana-Lucia: [Ungerührt zu Michael] Nimm das Seil. Michael gibt nach und hält sich am Seil fest. Mr. Eko zieht ihn heraus. Jetzt ist nut noch Sawyer unten im Erdloch, er sitzt am Boden und rührt sich nicht, starrt nut wütend nach oben zu Ana-Lucia. Sawyer: Willst du mich auch, Zuckerschnute? Dann wirst du hier runterkommen.. [Mitten im Satz wird die Klappe zugeschlagen und Sawyer bleibt im Dunkeln zurück.] -- Schlampe. Rückblick Hurley steht im Wohnzimmer seines Zuhauses, den Lottoschein in der Hand. Über den Fernseher flimmert gerade die Ziehung der Lottozahlen. Es sind genau die, die auf seinen Schein gedruckt sind. Lottofee: 4, 8, 15, 16, und 23, mit der Meganummer 42. Wer auch immer diese Zahlen getippt hat, kann sich auf einen der höchsten Jackpots aller Zeiten freuen. Lottoansager: Das stimmt, Mary Jo, wir haben nämlich bereits die 16. Woche ohne einen Gewinner. Hurley starrt auf den Schein herunter, dann auf den Bildschirm und zurück auf den Schein. Er ist ganz blass. Und bricht plötzlich zusammen, fällt auf den Couchtisch und bricht ihn in Stücke. Seine Mutter, Carmen, kommt hastig und besorgt angelaufen, sie kniet sich neben ihn, klopft ihm heftig an die Wange, damit er wieder zu sich zum. Lottofee: [im Hintergrund] ..nochmal die Zahlen in aller Ruhe zum Mitschreiben... Carmen: Hugo? Hu.. alt dio! Hugo! Hugo!! Hugo, wach auf! Wach auf! Hurley kommt wieder zu sich und versucht, die klatschenden Hände seiner Mutter abzuwehren. Hurley: Au! Aufhören! Au! Aufhören, Ma, ich bin nur gestolpert. Carmen: Gestolpert beim Sitzen? Hurley setzt sich auf, versucht von ihr wegzukommen, doch sie gibt nicht so leicht nach und ist äußerst besorgt. Carmen: Vielleicht ist es dein Herz? Hurley: Mom, mir geht es gut. Er verdreht die Augen als sie sein Kinn packt und seinen Kopf zu sich herumdreht. Carmen: Du Lügner. Ich merke es daran, dass du mir nicht in die Augen siehst. Hurley: [Ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen] Ich bin kein Lügner. Carmen: Was war los? Hm? HM? Hurley klappt rasch den Lottoschein zusammen, um ihn vor ihr zu verbergen. Hurley: Ich hab wohl was Falsches gegessen. Carmen: Ja, du hast was Falsches gegessen, weil du nämlich nur basura isst, und du bewegst dich nicht. Hurley: Ich mach das auf andere Art. Carmen: Vom Sessel fallen ist keine Bewegung. Du bewegst dich nur, wenn du dir eine neue Keule aus dem Eimerchen nimmst. Sie steht auf und geht quer durch das Zimmer, bleibt hinter der Couch stehen und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. Hurley bleibt am Boden sitzen. Carmen: Jeden Tag, immer das gleiche Spiel. Arbeit, Fernsehen, Hühnchen. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du dein Leben änderst, Hugo, oder glaubst du, dass macht jemand für dich? Vielleicht kommt, wenn du jeden Tag betest, Jesus Christus vom Himmel herunter, befreit dich von 200 Pfund und bringt dir eine nette Frau und ein neues Auto. Ja, Jesus Christus soll dir ein neues Auto bringen. Hurley: Vielleicht will ich mich gar nicht ändern. Vielleicht mag ich mein Leben. Das Telefon im Flur fängt an zu klingeln. Carmen: Oh, das wird dann wohl Jesus sein. [Sie verlässt das Zimmer, um das Telefon abzuheben] Hola, momento. [Ruft zurück zu Hurley, der wieder in purem ungläubigem Schock auf den Lottoschein in seiner Hand herunterstarrt] Ja, es ist Jesus! Er will wissen, welche Farbe das Auto haben soll. Inselabschnitt Hurley steht am Ufer und wäscht sich mit einem Tuch das Gesicht. Charlie nähert sich, das Baby in seiner Trage vor den Bauch geschlungen. Charlie: Hurley, alles klar, Bruder? Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten, und keine Sorge, Mama ist grad nicht da. Nur du, ich und das Baby. Also, spuck's aus. Hurley wendet sich ab und geht zurück über den Strand in Richtung Dschungel. Charlie heftet sich an seine Fersen. Hurley: Was denn ausspucken? Charlie: Diese Luke. Was steckt dahinter? Hurley: Ach ähm, eigentlich nichts. Charlie: Ihr wart eine Nacht und einen Tag lang weg und habt nichts gefunden? Hurley: Na ja, ich schätze, es ist... sowas wie'n Bunker, so wie im 2. Weltkrieg, nur etwas neuer. Charlie: Und was ist drin? Hurley: Ähm, keine Ahnung. Charlie: Woher weißt du, dass es ein Bunker ist? Hurley: Tja.. das hat irgend jemand gesagt. Charlie bleibt stehen und starrt ihn verärgert an. Charlie: Würdest du mich anlügen? Auch noch vor dem Baby? Hurley: Alter, ich würde nie lügen. Charlie: Und als du erzählt hast, dir gehören 150 Millionen Dollar? Hurley: Es sind 156 Millionen. Charlie wird von Augenblick zu Augenblick immer aufgebrachter, wendet sich wütend zum Gehen. Charlie: Es tut mir Leid. Ich komme immer mit den 900 Trillionen durcheinander, die ich auf dem Konto hab. Und das Baby ist aus Schokopudding, also bitte entschuldige uns, ich breite meine Flügel aus und fliege uns von der Insel. Hurley bleibt still stehen und sieht ihm betreten nach. Am Strand. Rose kümmert sich um eine Menge Wäsche. Gerade hängt sie die gewaschene auf eine Leine, kehrt dann zurück zum Wasserbottich und singt dabei leise und wunderschön vor sich hin. Hurley kommt vorbei. Hurley: Hey, Rose. Rose: Selber hey. Er bleibt stehen und sieht ihr zu. Hurley: Aha... mal wieder Wäsche, hm? Rose: Das kannst du annehmen. Reich mir mal die dreckigen Sachen rüber. [Hurley bringt ihr einen Koffer voller dunkler Klamotten. Rose lächelt ihn an.] Danke dir. Sie arbeitet weiter. Und Hurley macht immer noch keine Anstalten, zu gehen. Hurley: Willst du nicht wissen, was los? Rose: Ist was passiert? Hurley: Du weißt schon, die Sache da. Alle fragen mich nach dieser Luke. Rose: Damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Hurley: Willst du es nicht wissen? Rose: Nun ja, was immer es ist, es wird mir nicht bei der Wäsche helfen, oder doch? Hurley: Na ja, also.. êigentlich schon. Rose dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht ihn zutiefst verwundert an. Hurley und Rose bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den dichten Dschungel. Hurley: Hier muss es irgendwo sein. Hurley entdeckt den Eingang zum Bunker und geht zur Tür hinüber, die hinter Büschen und Blättern verborgen ist. Roses Augen werden ganz weit. Zögernd bleibt sie auf dem Weg stehen und beobachtet ihn vorsichtig. Als er die Tür öffnet, wird ihr Blick noch ungläubiger und verwunderter. Nur langsam folgt sie ihm hinein. Hurley führt sie durch lange dunkle Gänge, sieht sich immer wieder zu ihr um. Rose folgt zögernd und langsam. Als sie den Wohnbereich erreichen, bleibt sie stehen. Rose: Hat hier unten wirklich jemand gelebt? Hurley: Mhm. Rose: Wo-wo-wofür ist das hier alles? Hurley: Äh.. ist ne ziemlich lange Geschichte. Jack biegt um die Ecke. Überrascht erblickt er Rose, wirft Hurley einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Jack: Hurley? Wer weiß noch davon? Hurley: Keiner. Ich schwör's. Alter, das ist ne große Aufgabe. Ich brauche.. Hilfe. Rose: Hallo, Jack. Jack: Hi, Rose. Jack scheint nicht sonderlich zufrieden über diese Neuigkeiten. Hurley: Sie ist cool. Sie sagt es keinem. Rose sieht immer noch in tiefem Erstaunen um sich, wagt kaum sich zu bewegen noch etwas zu berühren. Rose: Schätzchen, ich wüsste nicht mal, was ich sagen soll. Claire geht allein am Strand spazieren. Sie genießt die Ruhe und das Wasser, das um ihre bloßen Füße spielt, sichtlich. Plötzlich entdeckt sie etwas in den heranpreschenden Wellen. Sie bleibt stehen, sieht genauer hin. Und erkennt die Flaschenpost mit den Nachrichten darin, die mit dem Floß abgelegt hatte. Claire hebt sie auf und starrt sie schockiert an. Jack, Rose und Hurley gehen in die Speisekammer hinein. Rose kann ihren Augen immer noch kaum trauen. Rose: Ist das alles Essen? Jack: Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir den anderen sagen müssen, was wir gefunden haben. [Zu Hurley] Also, weißt du Bescheid? Hurley: Ne Inventurliste von allem, und wir sollen möglichst lange was davon haben. Jack: Erstmal bekommt niemand irgend etwas, und keine Ausnahmen. Dafür bist du verantwortlich, Hurley, okay? Hurley sagt nichts, doch er sieht beunruhigt aus. Plötzlich klingt der Alarm auf. Rose zuckt zusammen. Rose: Was ist das? Hurley: Das willst du nicht wissen. Hurley und Rose sitzen zusammen in der Speisekammer und listen das vorhandene Essen auf. Im Hintergrund spielt Musik. Hurley: "Dharma Initiative Salatdressing" in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen. Hört sich lecker an. Rose schmunzelt. Hurley klappt eine Dose mit Apollo-Schokoriegeln auf. Hurley: Apollo. Komischer Name. Hast du die schon mal gesehen? Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und wirft einen Blick auf die Riegel. Schüttelt den Kopf und wendet sich wieder dem Schreiben ihrer Liste zu. Rose: Mm-mm, Aber Süßes ist Süßes. Das würde Bernard jetzt sagen, aber dabei hätte er den Mund voll. Der Mann ist wirklich ein Schleckermäulchen. Sie lächelt vor sich hin. Hurley: Bernard, war das dein Mann? Rose: Er IST mein Mann. Hurley: Oh, aber… Ich dachte er wäre im hinteren Teil der Maschine. [Rose wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Es tut mir Leid, ich.. ich wollte nicht-- Rose: Nein, nein, schon gut. Kein Problem. Bernard geht es gut. Ich weiß es. Machen wir mit dem Thunfisch in Dosen weiter? Hurley stellt die Kiste mit den Schokoriegeln beiseite, bleibt jedoch sitzen, nachdenklich und angespannt. Hurley: Alle werden mich hassen, Rose. Sie sieht ihn an. Rose: Also das ist kompletter Unsinn. Du bist so ziemlich der einzige auf dieser Insel, den alle lieben. Hurley senkt betrübt den Blick. Hurley: Tja, das wird sich ändern. Kate taucht an der Tür auf. Kate: Hey, Leute, habt ihr schon Shampoo gefunden? Rose: Äh, ja, da drüben steht welches. Hurleys Miene wird immer besorgter und unzufriedener. Hurley: Äh, Kate, das geht nicht. Du-du kannst das nicht.. Kate: [Schnappt sich das Shampoo, lächelt] Danke, Hurley. Und damit verschwindet sich wieder. Rose bemerkt Hurleys Blick. Rose: Ist doch bloß eine Flasche. Hurley: Damit fängt es an. Rückblick Hurley steht reglos hinter dem Tresen seiner Arbeitsstelle, einem Fastfoodladen namens „Mr. Cluck's Hühnerhütte“, und starrt auf den Lottoschein in seiner Hand. Sein Freund Johnny kommt dazu und wirft ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Johnny: Hey, Hugo. Alles klar, Mann? Hurley: [Stopft das Ticket in seiner Tasche ] Ja, mir geht's gut. Im Hintergrund brüllt Hurleys Chef los. Randy: Reyes, in mein Büro, sofort. Hurley sieht auf, verdreht die Augen und geht langsam zum Büro hinüber. Dort nimmt er vor dem Schreibtisch des Bosses Platz. Randy ist derselbe unangenehme junge Mann, mit dem Locke in seinem ersten Rückblick in Folge 1x04 zusammengearbeitet hatte. Randy: Wollen Sie mir vielleicht etwas sagen, Reyes? Hurley: Äh, nein... Randy: Sind Sie absolut sicher? Hurley: Äh, ja...? Randy: Das ist das Band von der Nachtschicht. Randy spielt ein Band ab, auf dem deutlich Hurley zu sehen ist, der gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl hinter dem Tresen des leeren Ladens sitzt und liest, wie nebenbei nach hinten greift und sich ein Stück Huhn aus der Warmhaltebox schnappt. Er hält das Band an und starrt Hurley an. Randy: Reyes, Sie schulden der Firma Geld, und zwar den Gegenwert von acht Hühnerbeinen. Hurley: Ich hab nie acht Stück gegessen! Randy: Wollen Sie das ganze Band sehen? Hurley antwortet nicht. Randy: Und da sie gerade hier sind.. Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass diese Papiertücher auch was kosten, klar? Es gibt nur zwei pro Kunden, zwei. Wir hier bei Mr. Cluck's können kein Geld drucken. Ich kann kein Geld drucken. Können Sie Geld drucken? Hurley starrt ihn nur an. Randy: Denn wenn Sie Geld drucken können, dann wollen Sie vielleicht nicht mehr hier arbeiten. Also, reißen Sie sich zusammen. Da ist eine lange Pause, in der Hurley Randy nur stumm ansieht. Randy: Was, gibt es da ein Problem, Reyes? Hurley: Alter, ich steig aus. Hurley steht vor dem Fastfoodrestaurant auf dem Parkplatz und atmet schwer in eine „Mr. Cluck's“-Papiertüte. Johnny kommt zu ihm heraus. 'Hurley: Oh, mein Gott. Oh, mein Gott. Johnny: Alter, alles klar bei dir. Hurley: Ich ähm... mir geht's gut. Johnny stellt sich zu ihm, Hurley nimmt die Tüte von seinem Mund. Johnny: Randy tickt da drinnen gerade total aus. Hurley: Ja, du solltest wieder reingehen, sonst schrubbst du für den Rest der Woche die Toiletten. Johnny: Wohl kaum. Ich hab auch gekündigt. Hurley: Was? Johnny strahlt vergnügt. Johnny: Sieht aus, als hätten wir heute einen freien Tag. Wofür brauchst du Kohle, wenn du gut aussiehst? Hurley kann seine ausgelassene Freude nicht so ganz teilen. Inselabschnitt Locke streift durch den Dschungel, sieht sich suchend um, bis er eine kleine gelbe Frucht unter einem Strauch entdeckt. Er bückt sich und hebt sie auf, richtet sich wieder auf. Locke: Na, komm endlich raus. Ich habe dich schon beim Stein gesehen.. und dann am Mangrovenbaum. Ich bin einmal im Kreis gelaufen. Wie man das nicht merken kann.. Da kommt Charlie hinter den Büschen hervor. Charlie: Ist ja gut. Musst mich ja nicht gleich beleidigen. Locke: [Fängt an, hungrig die Frucht zu essen] Willst du mir nicht sagen, warum du mir folgst, Charlie? Charlie: Ja. Ganz einfach, John. Es sind einige Geheimnisse unterwegs, und ich will nicht mehr am Kindertisch rumhängen. Ich hab Claires Baby zurückgeholt. Ich war zwar nicht bei der "Black Rock" bei eurer blöden A-Team-Mission dabei, aber das wäre ich, wenn man mich gefragt hätte. Ich glaube, ich habe das Recht auf einige ehrliche Antworten, Locke. Locke bleibt völlig ungerührt. Locke: Was willst du wissen? Charlie starrt ihn an. Sayid arbeitet im Bunker. Er schlägt mit einem langen Stück Metall auf eine Betonwand ein, versucht durchzubrechen. Doch es will nicht gelingen. Jack kommt hinzu. Jack: Kommst du voran? Sayid lässt den Metallstab sinken. Sayid: Nicht so richtig. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür ist noch mehr Beton. Ich schätze so zwei bis drei Meter dick. Jack beugt sich vorsichtig und langsam zur Wand vor. Augenblicklich hebt sich der Schlüssel an dem Band um seinen Hals wie von Zauberhand nach oben in die Luft. Jack: Hast du das schon gesehen? Sayid: Interessant. Das hier ist aus Titanium. [Er deutet auf den Metallstab in seiner Hand] Fast keine magnetische Anziehung. Also, da wir nicht von oben rankommen.. Jack: Von oben? Sayid hebt ein Gitterrost aus dem Boden und sie beide sehen in den Gang hinunter, der sich darunter ausbreitet. Sayid: ...kommen wir vielleicht von unten ran. Der schwarzhäutige stämmige Anführer der anderen Gruppe Überlebender hebt das Holzgitter vom Erdloch und wirft das Seil wieder hinunter. Sawyer sitzt allein und entkräftet am Boden. Er sieht erschöpft und mitgenommen aus. Mr. Eko: Nimm das Seil. Sawyer: Ich werd gar nichts tun, so lange ich nicht weiß, wie's meinen Freunden geht. Michael: [Erscheint oben am Rand] Ach, seit wann sind wir Freunde? Ana-Lucia: [Erscheint neben ihm] Greif zu, oder wir lassen dich da unten vergammeln. Sawyer gibt nach und hält sich am Seil fest, woraufhin er aus dem Loch gezogen wird. Oben hat sich eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten versammelt, Jin und Michael sind darunter. Sawyer: Howdy, Jungs. Danke für die Rettung. Michael: Alles in Ordnung. Wir haben geredet und sie glauben uns, dass wir im Flugzeug waren. Sawyer: Spitze, und zusammen verklagen wir dann Oceanic. In der Hand hält er einen Stein und versucht ihn halb hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. Doch Ana-Lucia bemerkt die Geste. Ana-Lucia: Was hast du da? Sawyer: Gar nichts. Ana-Lucia: Hast du da'n Stein? Willst du dich bei mir rächen? In drei Sekunden liegt der Stein auf dem Boden. Mr. Eko: Ana... Ana-Lucia: 1, 2... Sawyer: Ach, lass mich doch... Doch Ana-Lucia haut ihm ihren Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Sawyer, erschöpft und entkräftet, geht zu Boden. Michael: Hey! Hey, was... Jin will ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch der Anführer hält ihn zurück. Ana tritt auf Sawyers wunder Schulter. Er knurrt vor Schmerz. Sawyer: Au, du hast nicht "drei" gesagt. Sie drückt fester auf die Schulter, Sawyer krümmt sich zusammen und stöhnt vor Schmerz. Sie beugt sich dicht über ihn und fährt ihn an. Ana-Lucia: Halt die Klappe. Wenn ich sage "tu es", dann tust du es! Ich sage "Bewegung", du bewegst dich. Ich sage "Stopp", dann stoppst du. Ich sage "Spring", was kommt dann? Sawyer: Bitte nach dir. Ana-Lucia: [Tritt noch fester auf seine Schulter] Wenn dir die Regeln nicht gefallen, dann lass ich deinen Arsch wieder in die Grube werfen, klar? Hast du verstanden? Sawyer starrt sie wütend an, presst ihr seine Worte durch grimmig zusammengebissene Zähne entgegen. Sawyer: Ja, alles klar. Er rollt sich zur Seite, und sie lässt von ihm ab. Sawyer setzte sich unter Schmerzen auf. Jin beobachtet ihn beunruhigt und besorgt. Der Anführer wirft ihm einen stummen Blick zu. Michael und eine blonde Frau stehen ebenfalls still daneben. Ana-Lucia: Es wird dunkel. Wir ziehen weiter. Sawyer: Wohin ziehen wir denn? Sie fährt wieder grimmig zu ihm herum. Ana-Lucia: Was hab ich dir gerade gesagt? Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Sorry, vergessen. Nur noch eine Sache -- wenn du mich noch mal schlägst, töte ich dich. Ana-Lucia schmunzelt und wendet sich ab. Ana-Lucia: Wir gehen. Sofort setzt sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. Sawyer bleibt stehen, senkt den Kopf, atmet gequält unter Schmerzen, hält sich den Arm. Michael und Jin warten auf ihn. Und letztendlich schließt auch er sich der Gruppe an. Charlie und Locke sitzen im Dschungel und unterhalten sich. Locke isst genüsslich seine Früchte. Charlie: Alle 108 Minuten hat er diese Taste gedrückt? Locke: Das hat er getan. Charlie: Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, hat er nicht geschlafen? Locke: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen. Charlie: Und nach der ganzen Zeit ist er einfach auf und davon? Ich meine.. wieso, wo wollte er hin? Locke: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte ihm folgen, aber es waren kaum Spuren da. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, seine Ablösung ist eingetroffen. Charlie: Er meint uns. Locke: Er meint uns. Charlie: Es.. klingt ein bisschen irre, oder nicht? Locke: Es ist, was es ist, Charlie. Charlie: Und was passiert, wenn wir ihn nicht drücken? Locke: Das werden wir nie herausfinden. Ich entwickele ein System. Ich arbeite noch daran, aber es läuft wohl auf 2-Personen-Schichten alle sechs Stunden hinaus. Charlie: Schichten? Um ne Taste zu bedienen? Locke steht auf und setzt seinen Rucksack wieder auf. Locke: Oh, und es gibt einen Plattenspieler. Charlies Augen werden ganz weit vor sprachloser Überraschung. Charlie: Und was macht Hurley da? Locke: Er sichtet die Vorräte. Charlie: Vorräte? Locke lächelt nur und macht sich auf den Weg. Hurley ist etwas abseits vom Camp allein am Strand, geht zu einem einzelnen Baum hinüber und setzt sich darunter. Er sieht nachdenklich aufs Wasser hinaus. Charlie kommt hinzu und setzt sich neben ihn. Charlie: Na, Bruder. Wo warst du? Hurley scheint nicht sehr glücklich, ihn zu sehen. Er wirkt fast nervös, weicht Charlies Blick aus und antwortet nur zögernd. Hurley: Hi, ich war... unterwegs. Charlie: Ich weiß es, Hurley. Hurley: Ja? Was denn? Charlie: Ich weiß von dem Essen. Locke hat alles erzählt. Hurley: Ja, aber, Locke lügt. Charlie: Ach ja, ist es auch gelogen, dass wir alle 108 Minuten eine Taste drücken müssen, um nicht zu explodieren? Hurley: Wir explodieren nicht. Charlie: Ah! [Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf Hurley als wollte er sagen: Erwischt! Hurley verzieht das Gesicht.] Na komm, Hurley. Hurley: Jack wollte, dass ich das mache. Charlie: Gibt es Erdnussbutter? Hurley: Was? Charlie: Erdnussbutter. Nussig, cremig, und haufenweise Babynahrung. Hurley: Äh, ja, paar Gläser. Charlie: Fantastisch. Kannst du mir eins geben? Es ist für Claire. Hurley: Nein geht nicht, Mann. Charlie wird langsam ärgerlich. Charlie: Sagst du etwa nein zu einer stillenden Mutter? Hurley: Du verstehst das nicht. Charlie: Oh, ich verstehe das sehr wohl. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so kommen würde, aber du bist einer von denen geworden. Hurley: Einer von denen? Charlie: Die — Chefetage. Das Management. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Du hast dich verändert. Rückblick Hurley und Johnny sind in einem Musikladen und sehen die CD-Auslagen durch während sie etwas schief den Text von „You All Everybody“ mitsingen. Johnny: [singt zur Melodie von You All Everybody] Ihr seid vollkomm'n bescheuert, und singt irgend so nen Schwachsinn.. Hurley: [singt ebenfalls] ..genau wie irgend jemand und wollt dabei noch cool sein.. Johnny: Driveshaft - wohl eher "Sockenschuss". Hurley wirft einen heimlichen Blick zum Tresen hinüber. Hurley: Ich geh mal.. rüber zu den Kopfhörern. Johnny grinst verschmitzt. Johnny: Ja, klar. Kopfhörer. Hinter dem Tresen taucht ein Mädchen auf und lächelt, als Hurley herankommt. Starla: Hu-go. Hurley: Star-la. Starla: Wieso arbeitet ihr Wirrköpfe nicht? Johnny: [Ruft herüber] Wir suchen gerade nach nem neuen Wirkungsbereich. Starla: [Entsetzt] Du hast gekündigt? Hurley: Ja, hab ich. Johnny: Die Karten werden heute neu gemischt. Er ist völlig aus der Spur. Hat mal jemand ne Zwangsjacke? Hurley: [Zeigt auf die Kopfhörer, die hinter Starla an der Wand hängen] Kann ich den mal ausprobieren? Starla holt ihm die gewünschten Kopfhörer während sie spricht. Starla: Du zerstörst gerade meine Weltordnung, Hugo. Du bist mein Fels in der Brandung. Wenn du kündigst, dann werden als nächstes wahrscheinlich die Bienen keinen Honig mehr herstellen, und die Blumen werden sterben, und ja, dann wird uns alles um die Ohren fliegen. Sie sieht ihn an und lächelt. Hurley starrt sie an. Hurley: [Spricht unbemerkt zu laut, da er die Kopfhörer trägt] Und, Starla... Starla lächelt und nimmt ihm die Hörer von den Ohren. Hurley wirkt etwas beschämt. Hurley: Oh, tschuldige. Tja.. Hold S.. The Hold Steady spielen im Troubadour am Wochenende, und ich hatte mich gefragt, ob wir Freitag.. Starla: Ähm, ich muss arbeiten. Hurley: Nein, ich wollte nicht.. Starla: Wie wär's mit Samstag? Da kann ich. Geht das auch? Hurley nickt leicht und kann es fast nicht glauben, wagt kaum zu lächeln. Hurley: Ja, das würde sehr gut gehen. Starla lächelt ihn an. Johnny und Hurley verlassen den Laden. Johnny: Alter, seit Monaten kuckst du der schon hinterher, ohne was zu machen, und heute machst du einen auf Superhelden. Hurley reißt im Vorbeigehen fast einen Postkartenständer um, geht rasch weiter. Johnny: Jetzt sei ehrlich, Mann, was ist los mit dir? Hurley: Gar nichts. Ich wollt mich nur mit ihr verabreden, bevor.. Johnny: Bevor was? Hurley: Nichts. Inselabschnitt Sayid und Jack kriechen auf Händen und Knien durch die engen Tunnel unter dem Bunker. Sie sind beide mit Taschenlampen ausgerüstet. Plötzlich hält Sayid inne. Sayid: Das ist der letzte Gang. Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt unter der Stelle, wo wir losgegangen sind. Sogar hier unten ist noch gegossener Beton. Er beginnt mit dem Metallstück auf die Wand einzuschlagen. Sayid: Genau so dick. Jack: Können wir irgendwie drumherum gehen? Sie kriechen weiter, überall um sie herum sind Rohre zu sehen. Jack: Was ist das alles? Sayid: Willst du, dass ich rate? Ich tippe auf einen geothermischen Generator hinter dieser Wand. Der erzeugt den Strom. [sie kriechen weiter] Sei vorsichtig mit den Rohren, sie sind sehr heiß. Sie erreichen das Ende des Tunnels. Jack leuchtet mit seiner Taschenlampe weiter voraus, doch sieht nichts als eine weitere Wand. Jack: Das war’s… nichts, es ist blockiert. Sayid setzt sich und schnappt ersteinmal Luft. Jack sieht ihn an. Jack: Und was denkst du, Sayid? Sayid: Was denke ich wovon, Jack? Jack: Diese Anlage, der Computer. Was glaubst du geht hier vor sich? Sayid: Das letzte Mal, dass ich davon gehört habe, dass alles mit Beton verschlossen wurde.. war in Tschernobyl. Während Jack ihn nachdenklich und sichtlich besorgt anstarrt, klingt ein merkwürdiges Rauschen auf. Beide fahren herum, versuchen den Ursprung zu orten. Es klingt wie fließendes Wasser. Jack: Bist du irgendwo rangekommen? Sayid: Nein, glaub ich nicht. Es kommt aus dieser Richtung. Jack: Ich kuck mal nach. Jack bahnt sich mühsam gebückt seinen Weg durch den engen Tunnel bis er ein Gitterrost in der Decke entdeckt. Er schiebt es heraus und klettert hindurch nach oben, erreicht einen Raum, in den ein schmaler Lichtschein durch die Ritze unter einer Tür hereinfällt, außerdem dringt Wasserdampf hindurch. Langsam geht er zur Tür hinüber und öffnet sie vorsichtig. Dahinter kommt ein weiterer größerer Raum zum Vorschein, der wie ein Waschraum aussieht. Und genau ihm gegenüber kommt Kate gerade aus der Dusche, ein dunkles Handtuch um sich geschlungen. Beide erstarren vor Überraschung, beide sichtlich verlegen, beide nicht wissend, wohin mit ihren Blicken. Jack: Hey. Kate: Hey. Jack: Du, äh… du hast geduscht. Kate lächelt, kommt langsam ganz aus der Dusche heraus und geht zur Ablage hinüber, auf der ihre Sachen liegen, schnappt sich Hose und T-Shirt, ihre Schuhe und ihr Haargummi. Kate: Ich musste sie ausprobieren. Jack: Und, wie war’s? Kate: presst ihre Klamotten an sich Äh, bisschen wenig Druck, und zwischendurch ist es mal kurz kalt geworden.. [Als sie ihre Schuhe in die andere Hand nehmen will, fällt ihr BH zu Boden. Hastig bückt sie sich und hebt ihn auf.] ..irgendwie riecht's nach Schwefel, aber.. es ist eine Dusche. Jack: Ja. Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Sie geht langsam auf ihn zu in Richtung Tür. Lächelt verschmitzt als sie vor ihm steht. Kate: Du könnest auch eine vertragen. Jack: [Schmunzelt] Ja, vielleicht nachher. Kate: Ich lass das Shampoo für dich da. Damit geht sie an ihm vorbei und verlässt den Raum. Jack sieht ihr lange nach. Die kleine Gruppe der Überlebenden aus dem hinteren Flugzeugteil bahnt sich ihren Weg durch dichten unebenen Dschungel. Die blonde Frau stolpert, und Michael streckt seine Hand aus, um ihr zu helfen. Sie sieht ihn an und geht neben ihm her weiter. Libby: Ich bin Libby. Michael: Michael. Libby: Wie viele von euch gibt es? Ich meine, auf der anderen Seite der Insel. Michael: Als wir losgefahren sind ungefähr 40. Und wie viele haben hier überlebt? Libby: Wir waren 23. Etwas weiter hinten gehen Sawyer und der Anführer. Er sieht Sawyer mit ehrlicher Besorgnis an. Mr. Eko: Alles klar bei dir? Sawyer: Als würde es dich kümmern. Mr. Eko: Ich hab gesagt, es tut mir Leid. Es war ein Missverständnis. Sawyer: Ein Missverständnis ist, wenn du mir Limonade statt Eistee servierst. Ana-Lucia fährt zu den beiden herum und wirft Sawyer einen warnenden Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Ich sagte, keine Unterhaltung. Sawyer: Er hat mich angequatscht. Sie geht darauf nicht ein, bleibt plötzlich stehen. Ana-Lucia: Wir sind da. Vor ihnen breitet sich eine dicke hohe grüne blätterübersäte Wand aus. Sawyer: Und was willst du tun? Beamst du uns weg? Ana-Lucia wirft ihm einen Blick zu, dann macht sie ein paar Schritte auf die Wand zu und wischt ein paar Zweige beiseite. Dahinter kommt eine Tür zum Vorschein. Michael, Jin und Sawyer starren sie entsetzt an. Ana-Lucia klopft. Die Tür sieht genauso aus wie die der anderen Station. Nach einem kleinen Moment wird die Tür von innen von einem älteren Mann, Bernard, geöffnet. Sawyer, Jin und Michael tauschen verwirrte Blicke. Ana-Lucia führt die Gruppe durch lange dunkle Gänge tief in die Station hinein. Hier ist alles ganz kahl, es gibt keine Möbel, keine Ausrüstung. Nur ein einziges Dharma-Logo an einer Wand. Schließlich erreichen sie einen großen leeren Raum, in dem ein paar Schlafmatten auf dem Boden liegen, auf denen ein paar wenige Leute sitzen. Zu wenige. Nur eine Handvoll. Frau: Hi, da seid ihr ja endlich. Was wollen die hier? Bernard: [leise] Wir haben nichtmal genug essen für uns. Wie sollen wir die mitversorgen. Frau: Ich weiß. Morgen früh brechen wir auf und kümmern uns um Nahrung. Michael wendet sich verwirrt an Libby. Michael: Ich dachte, ihr seid 23. Libby: Waren wir auch. Michael starrt sie schockiert an. Sun arbeitet in ihrem Garten, setzt liebevoll Pflanzen in die Beete. Hinter ihr tauchen Claire und Shannon auf. Claire trägt Klein-Aaron in ihren Armen, Shannon führt Vincent an der Leine. Claire: Hi Sun. Sun dreht sich zu ihnen um und lächelt sie an. Doch als sie die bedrückten Gesichter der Mädchen sieht, steht sie rasch auf und geht besorgt zu ihnen hinüber. Sun: Was ist denn los? Die Mädchen haben Schwierigkeiten, Worte zu finden. Claire: Ähm.. ich, äh, ich hab da was im Wasser gefunden und nachdem ich Shannon davon erzählt habe, meinten wir beide, du solltest es erfahren. [Shannon gibt Sun die Flaschenpost] Das sind die Briefe vom Floß. Du sollst entscheiden, was damit geschieht. Sun hält die Flasche in ihren Händen und starrt erschüttert darauf herunter. Locke sitzt in der Waffenkammer und beschäftigt sich mit einem Gewehr. Hurley taucht an der Tür auf, kommt jedoch nicht herein. Hurley: Wieso hast du's Charlie gesagt, Mann? Locke: Weil er gefragt hat, Hugo. Hurley: Das hättest du aber nicht tun sollen. Du hättest auf mich hören sollen wegen der Luke. Punkt. Jetzt wird sich alles ändern. Verstehst du? Alles. Locke: Veränderung ist gut, Hugo. Hurley: Weißt du, das sagt man zwar so, aber es ist nicht wahr. Glaub mir, ich weiß es, und rat mal, wer den Buhmann spielen muss. Wer sagt "nein, es tut mir Leid, es gibt keine Erdnussbutter für die Blonde und ihr Inselbaby." Weißt du wer? Ich. Und weißt du was? Ich werd's nicht machen. Sucht euch jemand anderen für die Sache mit dem Fressen. Aufgebracht wendet er sich zum Gehen, hält inne, wenn Locke zu reden anfängt. Locke: Nein. Wir haben alle unsere Aufgaben, Hugo. Meine Aufgabe ist es, Leute zu überzeugen, alle 108 Minuten eine Taste zu betätigen, ohne zu wissen wieso oder wofür. Willst du tauschen? Hurley: Ich will das nicht machen, Mann! Locke: Ja, ich hatte etliche Jobs, die ich nicht wollte, aber ich hab sie trotzdem gemacht. Es tut mir Leid, Hugo. Du kannst nicht kündigen. Hurley starrt ihn wütend und gleichzeitig deprimiert an. Für einen Moment herrscht Stille. Hurley: Wenn das so ist. Und er dreht sich um und geht. Hurley streift allein durch den Dschungel, sucht etwas, geht weiter, sucht weiter, bis er es schließlich entdeckt: das restliche Dynamit, versteckt in einem Baum. Rückblick Johnny und Hurley klauen in Gärten Gartenzwerge. Johnny: Sei vorsichtig! Hurley: Bin ich ja, Alter. Johnny: Hast du deinen? Hurley: Ja, ich hab ihn. Johnny: Dann hauen wir ab! Die beiden rennen mit ihrer Beute zum Van hinüber. Darin liegen Unmengen weiterer gekidnappter Gartenzwerge wild durcheinander. Johnny: Meinst du, die werden reichen? Hurley: Klar reichen die. Sie steigen in den Wagen und fahren los. Sind gleich darauf in den nachtschwarzen Schatten eines weiteren Gartens zugange. Arrangieren die Gartenzwerge so auf dem Rasen, dass sie Worte bilden. Johnny: Das ist genial. Hurley: Nein, nein, nach links, Alter, das muss ne Ecke sein. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Haustür, und Randy, ihr ehemaliger Boss, springt heraus. Randy: Hey! Johnny: Weg! Die beiden ergreifen die Flucht, springen in den Van und fahren davon. Randy rennt aufgebracht durch seinen Garten auf die Straße zu, kann sie aber nicht mehr erwischen. Als er sich umdreht, erkennt er die Worte, die die beiden mit den Zwergen auf seinen Rasen geschrieben haben: Cluck You. Johnny & Hurley: Cluck You, Randy! Johnny und Hurley fahren unterdessen die Straße herunter. Johnny hat sein Fenster weit heruntergedreht und brüllt hinaus in die Nacht. Johnny: Freiheit! Hurley: [Lacht] Alter, was machst du denn? Johnny: Freiheit! Und, was willst du heute Nacht noch unternehmen? Du musst es mir schnell sagen, weil unser schöner Feiertag nämlich fast vorbei ist, Hugibär. In ungefähr zehn Stunden werden wir uns nach nem neuen Job umsehen müssen. Ich hab gehört PizzaPrince stellt ein, oder wir versuchen unser Glück mal beim GyrosPark. Aber ich stehe auf die Schnecke, die im Prince arbeitet. Hurley ist nicht halb so aufgekratzt wie sein Freund. Er wirft ihm nachdenkliche Blicke zu. Wirkt fast beunruhigt. Hurley: Alter, versprich mir was. Johnny: Okay, was? Hurley: Versprich mir, dass, was immer auch passiert, wir uns nie ändern. Dass sich das niemals ändern wird. Johnny: Okay. Oh, jetzt weiß ich, was los ist. Ich weiß, warum du dich so merkwürdig verhältst. Du lässt so ne, so ne, so'n Magenverkleinerungsding machen, hab ich Recht? Hurley: Ich werd mich nicht unter's Messer legen. Johnny: Ach komm, kein Problem. Ich kann so tun, als wär ich vollkommen überrascht: "Oh, Mann, Hurley, wow, bist du das?" Hurley: Hör zu, Johnny, ich mein's ernst. Versprich mir, dass du und ich immer so bleiben werden. Johnny: Ich setz noch einen drauf. Ich werd nicht nur so bleiben, wie ich bin, ich werde auch noch einen darauf heben. [Er sieht in seine Brieftasche. Sie ist leer] Hast du zwei Dollar für mich? Hurley lacht laut. Inselabschnitt Hurley kniet in der Vorratskammer und präpariert eine Stange Dynamit mit einem Stück Zündschnur. Rose kommt hinter ihm durch die Tür, sieht, dass er angespannt an etwas arbeitet, aber nicht was es ist. Rose: Was hast du da, Hurley? Hurley erstarrt, weiß einen Moment lang nichts zu sagen oder zu tun, dreht sich zögernd zu ihr um. Hurley: Äh, das ist Dynamit. Rose: Dynamit? Was hast du damit vor? Hurley: Es tut mir Leid, aber es darf nicht noch mal passieren. Rückblick Hurley und Johnny halten an einer Tankstelle. Dort steht eine Traube von Reportern um die Tankstellenmitarbeiter herum, Kameras blitzen. Stimmen: [im Hintergrund] ...irgend jemand hat im Lotto gewonnen, oder so / Was, echt? / Ehrlich? Wow. / Wie sieht er denn aus? Johnny: Kamerateam? Was wollen die hier? Hurley: Alter, wir sollten hier nicht halten. Alter, echt, die haben voll die Mondpreise hier. Doch Johnny ist schon halb ausgestiegen. Er ist ganz aufgekratzt. Johnny: Vielleicht wurde jemand erschossen. Tankstellenangestellter: [im Hintergrund] ...ja ich kenne den Typen. Reporterin: [im Hintergrund] Können Sie ihn irgendwie beschreiben? Tankstellenangestellter: [im Hintergrund] Ja, Wie gesagt, ich kenn ihn. Er ist ab und zu hier, ja. Ich hab ihn schon ein paarmal gesehen. Einmal hat er mir etwas Trinkgeld gegeben, das fand ich sehr nett. Er ist immer sehr nett, und auch sehr fröhlich. Immer gut drauf eigentlich. Hurley bleibt still sitzen und sieht auf den Lottoschein in seiner Hand herunter. Inselabschnitt Zurück zu Rose und Hurley in der Vorratskammer. Rose: Warum machst du das, Schätzchen? Hurley: Sieh zu, dass du dich in Sicherheit bringst. Rose: Aber du wirst noch jemanden verletzen. Hurley: Nicht wenn ich die Tür schließe. Die ist stabil, und ich achte darauf, dass niemand in der Nähe ist. Also bitte, du musst gehen. Doch Rose weigert sich. Rose: Mm-mm. Du hast mich vom Strand weg in diesen Bunker verschleppt. Ich kann wenigstens eine Erklärung fordern, bevor du das in die Luft sprengst. Hurley: Verstehst du denn nicht? Es wird alles den Bach runtergehen deswegen. Rückblick Rückblick zu Hurley im Van vor der Tankstelle. Den Lottoschein fest in der Hand. Johnny kommt mit Neuigkeiten aus dem Trubel zurückgelaufen. Tankstellenangestellter: [im Hintergrund] Naja, was soll ich sagen.. Er ist also ziemlich groß und er schwitzt... Johnny: Alter, jemand hat im Lotto gewonnen! Inselabschnitt Zurück zu Hurley und Rose. Hurley: Rose, ich erklär dir mal was. Es ging uns sehr gut, auch ohne.. [Er reißt eine Chipstüte aus dem Regal] Kartoffelchips! Aber jetzt haben wir Kartoffelchips, und alle werden sie haben wollen. Wenn Steve sie bekommt, wird Charlie sauer. Aber er ist nicht etwa sauer auf Steve, er ist sauer auf mich. Rückblick Rückblick zur Tankstelle. Einer der Mitarbeiter deutet auf den Van, in dem Hurley sitzt. Tankstellenangestellter: Das ist der Kerl! Reporterin: Kommt, den schnappen wir uns. Sie laufen auf den Van zu. Tankstellenangestellter: Das-das ist der Kerl! Johnny starrt Hurley an und kann es nicht fassen. Das Vergnügen ist aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und einem Ausdruck von verletzter Überraschung gewichen. Inselabschnitt und Rückblick Kurzblick auf Rose und Hurley, dann folgen Bilder von der Tankstelle und dem Tumult um Hurley während Hurley Rose davon erzählt. Hurley: Und ich werde mittendrin sein. Und schnell wird es heißen "Was ist mit uns? Wieso-wieso kriege ich keine Kartoffelchips? Na komm, hilf uns, Hurley. Warum hast du Kate ein Shampoo gegeben, und wieso kann ich dann keine Erdnussbutter haben?" Und dann fangen sie an durchzudrehen und fragen sich "Wieso hat Hugo alles? Wieso darf er eigentlich entscheiden?" Ein Bild folgt dem anderen, wechselt zwischen Vorratskammer und Tankstelle. Hurley ist aufgestanden und Rose geht langsam auf ihn zu. Die Reporter an der Tankstelle stürmen auf den Van zu. Johnny steht ganz still etwas abseits und starrt Hurley an. Hurley erwidert seinen Blick. Rose sieht Hurley mitfühlend an. Die Reporter an der Tankstelle drängen sich um den Van, es sind so viele, dass Hurley Johnny nicht mehr hinter ihnen sehen kann. Doch noch immer starrt er in seine Richtung. Er sieht ganz traurig aus. Hurley: Und dann werden sie mich hassen. Rose hört ihm mitfühlend zu. Hurley sieht hilflos und traurig aus. Hurley: Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Sanft legt Rose ihre Hand auf Hurleys Schulter. Traurig sieht er auf sie herunter. Dann ist da wieder Johnny, starrt fassungslos auf den Tumult, der seinen Freund unter sich begräbt. Inselabschnitt Die Sonne ist schon fast versunken. Hurley geht hinter Jack her über den Sand in Richtung Wasser. Hurley: Jack, mit der Inventur sind wir fertig. Es geht doch nur so. Jack bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um. Jack: Meinst du das Ernst? Hurley: Alter, das Essen da drin reicht für eine Person bei drei täglichen Mahlzeiten vielleicht drei Monate. Wir sind 40 Leute, wie soll das funktionieren? Du hast gesagt, ich bin verantwortlich, also machen wir's so. Jack betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich, dann nickt er. Jack: Okay. Hurley: [Überrascht] Okay? Jack: Ja, okay. Hurley: [zu sich selbst, erleichtert] Okay. Jetzt ist es ganz dunkel am Strand. Überall prasseln kleine Feuer, die Menschen sitzen in Grüppchen zusammen. Hurley geht langsam durch die Reihen und verteilt ohne ein Wort haufenweise Vorräte. Drückt sie den überraschten Leuten einfach in die Hände und geht weiter, von einem zum anderen. Und bringt immer mehr Essen. Die Leute können es nicht fassen, starren auf das Essen in ihren Händen, starren Hurley an. Der lässt sich nicht stören. Charlie gibt er wortlos ein Glas Erdnussbutter. Und dann sitzen überall vergnügte essende Menschen herum, lachen und genießen den Festschmaus. Locke teilt sein Essen. Shannon gibt Vincent etwas ab. Kate und Jack sitzen beide mit Tellern in den Händen nebeneinander an einem der Feuer. Kate stibitzt sich kurzerhand etwas von Jacks Teller, und nach einem kurzen empörten Blick klaut er sich etwas von ihr. Beide lachen. Charlie sitzt neben Claire, Baby Aaron liegt in seiner Wiege. Als Charlie das Glas Erdnussbutter hervorholt, kann Claire es nicht fassen, schraubt vorsichtig den Deckel ab und probiert fast andächtig, schließt genüsslich die Augen und lächelt Charlie an. Und immer noch geht Hurley durch die Reihen und verteilt die Vorräte. Die Leute klopfen ihm dankbar auf die Schulter, Charlie fällt ihm stürmisch um den Hals. Hurley lächelt glücklich. Nur Sun ist allein etwas abseits am Strand. Sie kniet am Boden und hat ein Loch in den Sand gegraben, legt die Flaschenpost hinein und schüttet Sand darüber, bis nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen ist. Zurück zur anderen Dharma-Station. Jin, Sawyer und Michael sitzen zusammen am Boden in einer Ecke des großen leeren Raumes. Drei Frauen diskutieren über sie. Frau: [im Hintergrund] Also, ich finde sie ganz sympathisch. Gefährlich sind sie nicht. Ana-Lucia: [im Hintergrund] Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist gefährlich. Cindy: [im Hintergrund] Ana-Lucia hat absolut Recht. Bernard kommt zu den drei Gefangenen herüber. Bernard: Darf ich mal stören? Sie sehen etwas verwundert zu ihm auf. Bernard: Ähm, hallo. Da wo ihr drei... wo ihr drei herkommt.. gibt es da eine Frau namens Rose vielleicht? Sawyer: Ne Schwarze in den 50ern? Bernard: [Nickt mit hoffnungsvollem Blick] Geht es ihr.. geht es ihr gut? Die drei Männer tauschen verwirrt-ungläubige Blicke. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Für einen langen Moment sagt niemand etwas. Michael: Ja, Mann. Es geht ihr gut. Bernard hat Tränen in den Augen. Lächelt. Bernard: Oh, oh, ich danke dir... Michael: Michael, ich bin Michael. Bernard: Danke, Michael. Ich bin.. ich bin Bernard. Michael: Okay, okay, es ist gut, es geht ihr gut. Zurück zu Rose. Sie sitzt an einem der Feuer am Strand, einen Apollo-Schokoriegel in der Hand. Sie lächelt und steckt den Riegel ihn ihre Tasche. Bernards Ring glitzert an der Kette um ihren Hals. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2